Light Amidst Darkness
by Samyo
Summary: A member of the League becomes a father, though not under the circumstances he wanted.Set roughly ten years after the movie. Please read and review.


**Title:** Light Amidst Darkness

**Author:** Samyo

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** K+

* * *

**Disclaimer: Like I own anything.

* * *

**

Have complete writers block, but the muses kept bugging me about something else. This is a one shot, though you could possibly relate it to my other, non making fun of LXG or parody LXG fics. Probably sucks, most likely is confusing, but what the hell.

* * *

He never wanted this for their children, yet he never wanted a lot of things. They would have to hide forever, or at least till they stopped thinking that he might be alive. They never would stop; it would take finding a body for them to stop.

He held them in his arms; his light amidst the dark. Ana and Harry, his Ana and Harry. They would be safe; they were born in America. If Britain tried to take them away, America would help them.

It was his fault that Britain would try to take them away, and it had nothing to do with betraying the League. It was because the invisibility formula ran in his blood, changing his DNA; passing it on to his children.

The morning sun was rising in New Orleans; everyone was tired. Alex still slept in the hospital bed, exhausted still from the ordeal. He sat in a rocking chair between her bed and the window, holding them.

He used to think that becoming a father would be the most hopeful and happiest moment in his life, not full of fear and uncertainty.

He remembered Mina's funeral; drenched from the rain and full of guilt. He kept telling himself that he had nothing to do with her death, but knew Jekyll would blame him regardless. He wasn't the only one who betrayed the League, but was the only one of the betrayers who survived.

* * *

Skinner watched Alex during the whole service, from the other side of the cemetery. He thought of turning himself in right now, though Sawyer or Quartermain would shoot him right on the spot.

"I deserve to get shot…but I had no choice." They all thought that he was dead; it would have to stay that way. He could never be with his wife again, he could never hold his child, but only watch from a distance. It would be for the best. Maybe if things were that way, the British government would think that he wasn't the father…

"Rodney?" She startled him, but she was still far away. The rest of the League had left, yet she had stayed behind. "Rodney, is that you?" He turned around and walked away, walking toward the exit.

"It's the only way to make sure she and the baby are safe," he kept thinking to himself. She called more times, and with each call, he wanted to stop, but will kept him going. Alex then started to run, almost tempting him to run, too, but he wanted her to catch up.

"Rodney, stop, please…I'm begging you! Rodney!" she sobbed, forcing him to finally stop. He couldn't turn around; he was too full of shame to turn around. She walked around him, trying to look at his face. He kept his head down; she couldn't see his face.

"Oh my God…" She stumbled back; he was visible.

"Alex, let me explain…"

"Why did you do it? Committing treason so people could see your stupid face," she screamed.

"It wasn't like that, I swear to God."

"We had everything, our baby was actually going to have something close to a normal life, but now…" She broke down crying, he tried to comfort her. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Alex, calm down…" He stopped when she slapped him hard across the face, causing his teeth to rattle. She stopped crying, surprised that she actually hit him. "You and the baby will be fine. No one will know who the father is, you both can live wherever you want…"

"What do you mean by me and the baby?" She stared at him, wondering what the hell had happened to her husband. "Won't you be with us?"

"If they think I'm the father, they might take the baby away."

"How, who? Moriarty's men, the League, who?"

"For a few years, the British have been trying to turn their spies invisible. It's never worked, and even if it did, they would die within hours."

"What does this have to do with our baby?"

"They're desperate, trying anything that could remotely work. The thing is…their formula is wrong, and it will never work. One of their theories is that it could work on someone who was conceived by an invisible parent."

"So you're gonna leave me, just like that. You know that they'll figure out you're the father either way. They have photos of you before you were invisible on file. For God's sake, we've been married for how many years?"

"I know, but it's the only way besides…besides giving the baby up."

"I won't let you leave me, I would die if you did."

"And you couldn't live with yourself if you had to give the baby up. Alex, I promise, you'll be happy together."

"I can't do it alone."

"Yes, you can. You have a whole family to help you, even the League would help you. You're a strong lass, and a clever one at that. You don't need me to survive."

"But what about you?" It would kill him, though it already started. She was his sanity, though only reason why invisibility hadn't driven him mad. Most of all, he loved her, he honestly did. He was so excited when she told him that she was pregnant a few weeks back. She had been cured for years; he knew that she wouldn't miscarry again, though there were never any guarantees.

"Here, take these," he said as he handed her a teddy bear and a nice rag doll. He had bought them when Ana got pregnant, before she was murdered in the fire. "The teddy bear is for if it's a boy, the doll is for if it's a girl."

"When did you get these?"

"When Ana was pregnant. I was keeping them in a safety deposit box in London, in case I became a father." He debated on telling her, but he had nothing else to lose. "Moriarty's men had followed me to the bank, that's where I was forced to join."

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me?" Skinner could feel the cold barrel of a gun against his neck.

"You'll learn soon enough, Mr. Skinner. Do what we say, and…well, you'll learn soon enough." He could hear a carriage approaching. "Get in."

As soon as he was in the carriage, he wanted a gun so he could blow the brains out of the person sitting in front of him: Moriarty.

"Hello, Mr. Skinner. It's been a long time, a very long time." It was a grotesque sight, for half of Moriarty's face was missing huge chunks of skin. Skinner couldn't help but look at him. "You see my face, Mr. Skinner? It's the result of laying down on Mongolian snow for several hours. Though, I'm not blaming you; Sawyer will pay for this soon enough." One man sat on each side of Skinner, the same went for Moriarty. There was no way out; Skinner was boxed in.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" They all laughed, causing Skinner to feel more nervous. His mind began to wonder; had something happened to the League? Were they all dead? Or was Moriarty just targeting him for some reason?

"We might if you don't comply with my little offer, though Alex's death is guaranteed if don't." Skinner didn't care if they killed him, but Alex…

"Good luck catching her; she has friends in high places, as soon as she found out about you…"

"She can't run away, Mr. Skinner, don't you remembered our little friend named Jack?" He didn't know whether he was bluffing.

"How can you? She isn't in England." At this, Moriarty brought out a device that looked like a telephone, but was wireless.

"All I have to do, Mr. Skinner, is talk into this, and you'll never see your wife again."

"Why me?"

"What, you actually think that you're the only one?" The others laughed, but Moriarty kept face. "In tomorrow's paper, you'll probably learn of the mysterious murder of Mycroft Holmes. It will say that the assailant made no noise, for his personal secretary never heard any of it. It will also say that in the way he was murdered, it was impossible for no sound to be heard. I gave him the same offer as I'm giving you now; he refused, I gave Jack the order to kill him. He said no, even when I threatened to kill Sherlock. It's sort of shameful, for only a few hours earlier, I had already killed him. It will only take a few days for some fisherman in the East Docks to find his body." He knew Alex would never forgive him, would say that she would rather die than for him to betray the League, but he couldn't let them kill the mother of his unborn child.

"Call off Jack and I'll do anything you want."

* * *

"How did they force you." He had practiced in front of the mirror, trying to find the right way to tell her, but it never came out right.

"Jack the Ripper was following you; Moriarty said that he would have him kill you if I didn't agree to spying on the League."

"Rodney…"

"I didn't have a choice. If I told the league…" He went quiet, it started to rain again. They were both in the open, getting soaked. She moved closer to him, trying to take refuge. He wrapped his leather coat around her, trying to protect her.

"We'll make it work," she whispered in his ear, "we'll make it work." He kissed her on the forehead, she pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"I'll always love you, Alex." He broke away and left, leaving Alex in the rain.

* * *

Skinner came back to her, of course; he would die without her. He looked out the window, then he stared at the door, as if he expected the League to barge in any minute. He stopped when he heard a little whimper; the twins were waking up.

"Shhh," he whispered, "Mummy's sleeping." Ana looked so much like her mother, Harry looked like him, though thankfully got Alex's nose. Looking at them gave him comfort that he made the right decision, no matter how wrong it would seem to an outsider.

"I'll never let them take you away, I promise."

It would only take time for the League to find them, but he decided that he wouldn't worry. Even if he only had a week, Alex and him would be the happiest they'd ever been. He was a father now; a man who had found light amidst darkness.

* * *

If it sucks, sue me; it was hard enough to write. I saw Sin City, the most awesome movie ever. 


End file.
